1. Field
The following description relates to an image correction apparatus, for example, an image correction processor and an image correction computer readable recording medium, and a method to perform image correction.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, techniques for improving image quality by correcting an image received from an image acquisition device, such as a camera, have been actively researched.
The image acquisition device may acquire a blurred image due to hand-shake or environmental factors. The quality of the blurred image may be improved by correction.
However, existing image correction processes may cause additional noise or cause excessive power and time consumption due to excessive data processing.